Are you Neji?
by xdestinyxforeverx
Summary: It's Neji's birthday today. And Tenten can't tell if it's Naruto pretending to be Neji, or if it's actually him. What happens when Tenten forgets to get Neji a birthday present? bit ooc.


"HEY!" Lee shouted. I turned around. "TENTEN!!"

"Hi Lee. Whats up?" I asked and put my groceries on the ground.

"Did you forget?!"

"Wha-? Forget what, Lee?" His mouth literally dropped to the ground.

"It's Neji's BIRTHDAY!!" He shouted and waved his arms up and down. I nodded.

"I know." I smiled.

"SO?! It only comes ONCE a year, Tenten! Are you planning a party?!" Lee grinned.

"A party for Neji?" I questioned him.

"YES! That IS why you have so much food, right?!"

"Uh. No. I wasn't planning to have a party. Besides, no one's up yet… Remember, it's only 6:00 AM. By the way, why are you up so early?" I questioned.

"I'm exercising, Tenten! And you got up that early just to buy food? And you're not even going to have a PARTY for Neji?" His grin widened. "Or… are you… planning to do something… special… with Neji?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Something… special…? Like?" I raised my eyebrow. Lee's grin widened even more, it was like.. The grin was stretching way off his face. I was silent. And then it hit me. Of course… that 'special something' was… I blushed and shook my head violently. "LEE! That's GROSS! STOP! Of course not! Wh-What are you thinking?!"

"Where were you heading?" He asked me.

"I was going home to make breakfast. It's nearly time to go train with Neji. See you later." I waved and picked up my groceries and walked away.

**In my apartment…**

_God. That Lee… Really, sometimes I don't really wanna know what he's thinking…_ I took out some bread and ate it. I looked at the clock. _Aw man… Lee took up so much of my time. It's already 6:40._ I sighed and stuff the bread in my mouth and ran outside.

**At the training grounds…**

As always… Neji was already waiting. He was meditating under the tree.

"Hey. I'm here." He didn't respond. I shoved him hard but he didn't move. He opened an eye and looked up at me. "Hello?! I'm ready to train!"

"Took you long enough." He responded. He stood and brushed himself off.

"Oh yeah! And, happy birthday, Neji!" I hugged him.

"Thanks." He responded. _T-Tenten's… hugging me…. _He adjusted his throat. "Tenten… you can let go now."

"Wha? Oh." I let go of him. "Let's train… okay?" He was silent.

"No." He responded.

"What… was that?" I asked him. "D-Do you have a fever or something?" I put my hand on his forehead.

"No." He responded again.

"Why don't you want to train?!" I shouted waving my arms. "You must be sick. NO wait… you must be… NARUTO, then!! Stop mocking Neji!" I pulled out a kunai. "Change back! Or I'll kill you, really, Naruto!!" Neji smirked.

"Make me." _She… really thinks I'm joking? Hm. We'll see about that…_ He got into a stance.

"Hey. How do you know… Neji's stance…?" I questioned.

"You're so stupid. I am Neji." He responded.

"…" I scratched my head and threw the kunai aside. "Alrighty. If you say so." Neji looked confused.

"So…" I walked towards him. "Happy birthday."

"You said that already." I smiled and walked closer to him. Neji started to back away. "So… why did you not want to train?"

"I thought we could… do something else… together…" He looked away.

_Hm? Neji… is asking me out? Wait… this can't be. Neji's never…. Showed that he liked me back…! This… has to be… it's definitely Naruto! I'll test it. Every boy I know has a girlfriend… except Neji… So then… if it is Naruto, he'll definitely back off!!_ I grinned. "Something else, together?" He looked at me.

"Hn…" Neji responded. "You don't have to… if you don't want to…"

_Since when does the Neji Hyuga respond with all these little… '…'?! It can't be him!!_ "Sure! I'd love to… We'll hang out especially since it's your birthday…" I smiled and grabbed his arm. "So… Neji… where do you want to go?" He looked down at me…

_Wha… What is she doing?!_ Neji blushed slightly and shut his eyes and looked away. "I don't care... anywhere you want. i guess…"

_Neji's letting me… choose? This keeps on getting weirder and weirder… Hah. Naruto is tricky, but not tricky enough!!_ I grinned. "So… you wanna go…" Neji gulped. "get ramen?"

"Ramen?" Neji asked and looked away. "Hn."

_Hah. Naruto's resisting ramen? He has a strong will. But STILL! How dare Naruto go and mock Neji like this! Wait until Neji gets his hands on Naruto… he'll send him to hell!! _I snickered.

"Tenten?" Neji looked at me. I looked up.

"Oh. Haha!" I scratched my head. "Let's go." I smiled and pulled his arm. "Let's go, okay?" He nodded.

**At the Ramen Shop…**

"So, how's your ramen?" I smiled at him. Neji nodded.

"It's fine. And yours?" He asked.

"It's really good. Do you want another bowl?" I asked and smiled. _This should get him…_

"… no…" Neji responded and put the bowl down.

_Resistance! Resistance!! _"Okay. Here!" I handed the man money as Neji grabbed my wrist.

"No." He responded.

"Hm? Why not? I'll pay. It's your birthday after all… right?" I grinned. He sighed and nodded. I got up quickly and walked out of the ramen shop.

_Okay. Last plan. IT WILL PREVAIL! _"So, Neji. Have you ever… had your first kiss?" I looked up at him and shoved my hands in my pockets. He looked down at me… and I swear to god… that I saw him blush…

"N-No…"

_Ahh… so he STUTTERS… it probably IS Naruto! Hinata's influence… it has to be!!_ I grinned. "So… Neji… how's your byakugan?" I changed the subject.

"It's fine." I scratched my head.

_What else… does Neji know.. That Naruto doesn't? Oh!_ "So Neji.. Do you lie?"

"Never." He responded. He smirked. "Tenten. Do you still not believe its' me?"

"Of course I believe it's you, Neji!!" I smiled and hit him playfully. "Why would I think you were-"

"Naruto?" He rasied an eyebrow. "I can read you… Tenten…" He placed his hand under my chin. "So, Tenten. Do you have a birthday gift for me?" I quickly shook my head. He smirked.

"I'm… s-sorry…" I responded.

"Why? You do have a gift for me..." Neji smirked widened.

"I.. do?" I looked up at him. He leaned in and kissed me gently on the lips. My heart was racing, and my head was spinning… _Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg… He's… KISSING me! It has to be Neji!! Cause… Naruto would.. Not be kissing me… cause he's got…Hinata! So this… must be Neji! _He pulled away.

"Your lips are my gift. But then again…" Neji scratched his head. "I think I just stole them…" He responded and smirked at me. I smiled and hugged him.

"I… I like you… I like you a lot, Neji. I have… for a while…" He smirked.

"I don't like you… Tenten… I love you…" Neji hugged me back.

"Since you stole my first kiss… I grinned what do you want as a gift?" I smiled.

"Just give me your lips." He stated and pulled me into a kiss again.

_What a perfect birthday present… Priceless…_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NEJI!!**

**I hope this wasn't bad…. I will update for my other story soon! The Sasuten one.**

**Review if you want to.**

**Once again..**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY NEJI, xD**


End file.
